We request partial financial support for our Annual Symposia on the Biology of Skin, now in its 23rd year. The aims of these conferences remain unchanged from those in previous years. The conferences will: A. Continue to broaden our understanding and perspective of the biological properties of the skin of man under normal and pathologic conditions; B. Thoroughly cover one subject only each year; C. Provide an outlet for the exchange of information on a formal basis, and a proving ground for new concepts; D. Encourage young investigators to pursue careers in academic and experimental dermatology, by pointing out unsolved problems. The conference will meet each year for three to four days, at Salishan Lodge, Gleneden Beach, Oregon, or some other suitable place, in the autumn, and will be attended by about one hundred invited guest and speakers. The topic chosen for the coming year is "Mammary Glands"; Dr. Rupert Billingham, Professor and Chairman, Department of Cell Biology, The University of Texas, Southwestern Medical School at Dallas, Dallas, Texas, will act as my cochairman.